


Blissful Agony

by Zrycc



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead Comics
Genre: Abuse, Agony, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blood Kink, Cheating, Cuddling, Death, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forced Sex, Gore, Guns, Guts - Freeform, Kinks, Knives, OC, Pain Kink, Sadness, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tons of drama, Walkers, Zombies, charcter finds out her kinks, cuss words, fuck is a huge word in this, heavy smut, lots of blood, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrycc/pseuds/Zrycc
Summary: jae, a young girl full of hope and fear, follows a group that go through everything possible to mankind in the world of the dead. but as things get more and more tough for her and her group, she finds herself stuck between a group of murderers, and a group of people she thinks of as family.days after an event that tore through her and her group, she is forced within the arms of a man who lives to kill.does she stay?or does she run to find the group she knew and loved?





	Blissful Agony

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted my other work because i didnt like it, but this one should be better!
> 
> this will follow every event i can remember in the walking dead, some parts will be changed due to the characters appearance. and some parts may be said or done wrong due to my lack of memory. 
> 
> but i hope you enjoy it, nonetheless!

it wasnt what id expect.

it never was with him. hed killed two people i kept close to me in cold blood, yet i still find myself trailing after him like a lost puppy. 

id never admit it.

i was in love.

in love with a murderer.

there was nothing left in this world. just death, loss, pain...

only being 18, i never thought into losing the people i loved. 

i felt nothing as he bashed in two heads of people id come to know well.

i wanted to feel something, god how i truly wanted to feel something. i desperately reached out for emotions i couldnt find. they were unreachable from how long id been hiding them. i had cried out in frustration, not sadness. not fear. 

this world turned me cold.

my god, if my mom could see me now, boy would she be having a fucking hay day about it. 

back to the point in hand. 

im in love with a killer who wouldnt stop to nothing to destroy someone. 

to break them. 

hed open them up, and shit inside of them. 

he kept me because, well, even though he sat there and killed people from my group and even broke our goddamn leader, i still stared at him with hatred. no fear. 

i wasnt broken, and he hated that.

but what he hadnt known, is i was more broken than even rick or maggie could be. 

and thats saying something.


End file.
